List of James Bond henchmen
The James Bond novels and films are notable for their memorable villains and henchmen. Each Bond villain has numerous henchmen to do their bidding. In particular, there is usually a privileged member who is a formidable physical threat to Bond and must be defeated by Bond to get the employer, from simply adept and tough fighters like Red Grant to ones whose physical characteristics are seemingly superhuman like Jaws. Eon Productions henchmen ''Dr. No'' * Professor Dent (Anthony Dawson)—Shot by Bond * Miss Taro (Zena Marshall)—Arrested * Freelance, the Photographer (Marguerite LeWars)—Unknown * Mr. Jones (Reginald Carter)—Poisons self with cyanide capsule * Three Blind Mice (Eric Coverly, Charles Edghill and Henry Lopez)—Dies in car crash ''From Russia with Love'' * Donald "Red" Grant (Robert Shaw)—Garroted by Bond * Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal)—Poisoned by Morzeny * Morzeny (Walter Gotell)—Incinerated by Bond (Gotell played General Gogol in later Bond films.) * Krilencu (Fred Haggerty)—Shot by Kerim Bey ''Goldfinger'' * Bonita (Nadja Regin)—Unknown * Capungo (Alf Joint)—Electrocuted by Bond * Jack Strap (Hal Galili)—Gassed by Goldfinger * Kisch (Michael Mellinger)—Thrown over rail by Oddjob * Martin Solo (Martin Benson)—Shot by Oddjob and his corpse disposed of in a scrap metal compactor * Mei-Lei (Mai Ling)—Unknown * Midnight (Bill Nagy)—Gassed by Goldfinger * Mr. Ling (Burt Kwouk)—Shot by Goldfinger * Oddjob (Harold Sakata)—Electrocuted by Bond * Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman)—Changes sides; survives * Pussy Galore's Flying Circus Pilots (Caron Gardiner, Lesley Hill & Aleta Morrison)—Unknown ''Thunderball'' * Vargas (Philip Locke)—Harpooned by Bond * Count Lippe (Guy Doleman)—Blown up by Fiona * Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi)—Accidentally shot by henchman * Colonel Jacques Bouvar (Rose Alba and Bob Simmons)—Strangled with fireplace poker by Bond * Dr Ladislav Kutze (George Pravda)—Unknown; changes sides by helping Domino to escape and renders the atomic bomb on board the Disco Volante useless * Angelo Palazzi (Paul Stassino)—Drowns, courtesy of Largo * Quist (Bill Cummings)—Fed to sharks by Largo * SPECTRE Agent No. 9 (Clive Cazes)—Electrocuted by Blofeld after being found guilty of embezzlement * SPECTRE Agent No. 11 (Cecil Sheng)—Survives * Janni (Michael Brennan)—Dies when the Disco Volante crashes ''You Only Live Twice'' * Mr. Osato (Teru Shimada)—Shot by Blofeld * Helga Brandt (Karin Dor)—Fed to pirahnas by Blofeld * Hans (Ronald Rich)—Fed to pirahnas by Bond * Bedroom Assassin (David Toguri)—Shot by Bond * SPECTRE Agent No. 3 (Burt Kwouk)—Killed through unknown means * SPECTRE Agent No. 4 (Michael Chow)—Unknown ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' * Gumbold (James Bree)—Survives * Grunther (Yuri Borionko)—Impaled on spike bed by Tracy * Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat)—Survives * Braun (George Lane Cooper)—Survives * Felsen (Les Crawford)—Survives * Josef (Joseph Vas)—Survives * Angels of Death (Angela Scoular, Dani Sheridan, Anouska Hempel, Mona Chong, Joanna Lumley, Ingrit Black, Catherina von Schell, Julie Ege, Zaheera (Credited as Zara), Jenny Hanley, Helena Ronee and Sylvana Henriques)—Survives * Strangled SPECTRE Skier (George Leech)—Strangled then thrown off cliff by Bond ''Diamonds Are Forever'' * Mr. Wint (Bruce Glover)—Blown up * Mr. Kidd (Putter Smith)—Set ablaze * Shady Tree (Leonard Barr)—Shot by Wint and Kidd * Peter Franks (Joe Robinson)—Thrown over banister by Bond * Tiffany Case (Jill St. John)—Change sides, survives * Bert Saxby (Bruce Cabot)—Shot by CIA agents * Bambi (Lola Larson)—Arrested * Thumper (Trina Parks)—Arrested * Morton Slumber (David Bauer)—Unknown * Prof. Dr. Metz (Joseph Furst)—Unknown * Dr. Tynan (Henry Rowland)—Stung by scorpion * Mrs. Whistler (Margaret Lacey)—Drowned by Wint and Kidd * Joe (Raymond Baker)—Blown up * Marie (Denise Perrier)—Survives * Blofeld Double #1—boiled alive in a pit of super-heated mud by Bond * Blofeld Double #2—shot in the head with a piton gun by Bond ''Live and Let Die'' * Tee Hee (Julius W. Harris)—Thrown out train window by Bond * Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown)—Unknown, last seen trapped in an airtight container * Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder)—First shot, then thrown into a coffin full of poisonous snakes by Bond; later revealed to have survived * Adam (Tommy Lane)—Blown up by Bond * Cab Driver (Arnold William)—Blown up in boat crash * Rosie Carver (Gloria Hendry)—Shot by gun hidden in mouth of Kananga's scarecrows * Sales Girl (Kubi Chaza)—Unknown * Dambala (Michael Ebbin)—Shot by Bond * Casual Assassin (Alvin Alcorn)—Unknown ''The Man With the Golden Gun'' * Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize)—Arrested * Hai Fat (Richard Loo)—Shot by Scaramanga * Andrea Anders (Maud Adams)—Changes sides; shot by Scaramanga * Kra (Sonny Caldinez)—Knocked into a liquid helium vat by Mary Goodnight * Chula (Chan Yiu Lam)—Survives * Lazar (Marne Maitland)—Survives ''The Spy Who Loved Me'' * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Survives * Naomi (Caroline Munro)—Shot down by Bond * Sandor (Milton Reid)—Thrown off roof by Bond * Log Cabin Girl (Sue Vanner)—Survives * Felicca (Olga Bisera)—Shot by Sandor * Sergei Barsov (Michael Billington)—Shot with ski-pole gun by Bond * Fekkesh (Nadim Sawalha)—Bitten by Jaws * Max Kalba (Vernon Dobtcheff)—Bitten by Jaws * Unnamed Assistant (Marilyn Galsworthy)—Dies when Stromberg drops her into a shark tank and is eaten * Dr. Bechmann (Cyril Shaps)—Dies when Stromberg blows up helicopter with him in it * Prof. Markovitz (Milo Sperber)—Dies when Stromberg blows up helicopter with him in it * Liparus Captain (Sidney Tafler)—Killed in explosion ''Moonraker'' * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Changes sides and survives * Chang (Toshirô Suga)—Thrown through clock face into piano by Bond * Tree assassin (Guy Delorme)—Killed by Bond with a "missed" shot while pheasant hunting ''For Your Eyes Only'' * Erich Kriegler (John Wyman)—Thrown through window and off a cliff by Bond * Emile Leopold Locque (Michael Gothard)—Shot in shoulder and kicked off cliff in car by Bond * Hector Gonzales (Stefan Kalipha)—Shot with crossbow by Melina * Apostis (Jack Klaff)—Knocked off cliff by Bond * Claus (Charles Dance)—Harpooned by Columbo's men ''Octopussy'' * Gobinda (Kabir Bedi)—Knocked off plane by Bond * Mischka (David Meyer)—Bludgeoned with cannon by Bond * Grischka (Anthony Meyer)—Stabbed by Bond * Lenkin (Peter Porteous)—Arrested by the KGB * Hired thugs (William Derrick, R.J. Bell, and Ravinder Singh Reyett)—One killed by octopus (either poisoned or suffocated); one shot in neck by (possibly poisoned) dart; one eaten by crocodile * Colonel Toro (Ken Norris)—Killed in explosion ''A View to a Kill'' * May Day (Grace Jones)—Changes sides; dies when bomb detonates * Scarpine (Patrick Bauchau)—Dies when blimp explodes * Dr. Carl Mortner (Willoughby Gray)—Dies when blimp explodes * Jenny Flex (Alison Doody)—Drowns * Pan Ho (Papillon Soo Soo)—Drowns * Bob Conley (Manning Redwood)—Drowns * W.G. Howe (Daniel Benzali)—Shot by Zorin ''The Living Daylights'' * Colonel Feyador (John Bowe)—Killed by grenade * Imposter 00 (Carl Rigg)—Killed in exploding car * Necros (Andreas Wisniewski)—Falls from rear of a cargo plane whilst having a mid-air fight on a dangling cargo net with Bond * Sergeant Stagg (Derek Hoxby)—Shot by Pushkin ''Licence to Kill'' * Dario (Benicio del Toro)—Shot in shoulder by Pam, thrown into pulverizer by Bond * Milton Krest (Anthony Zerbe)—Exploded in a hyperbaric chamber by Sanchez, after being framed by Bond * Ed Killifer (Everett McGill)—Fed to sharks by Bond * Colonel Heller (Don Stroud)—Impaled on forklift by Braun on Sanchez' orders * Truman-Lodge (Anthony Starke)—Shot by Sanchez * Prof. Joe Butcher (Wayne Newton)—Survives * Braun (Guy De Saint Cyr)—Falls off cliff in burning truck * Hector Lopez (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.)—Ends up with Lupe * Perez (Alejandro Bracho)—Falls off cliff in burning truck * Clive (Eddie Edenfield)—Harpooned by Bond ''GoldenEye'' * Gen. Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Gottfried John)—Shot by Bond * Boris Grishenko (Alan Cumming)—Frozen by liquid nitrogen * Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)—Crushed by safety harness ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' * Mr. Stamper (Götz Otto)—Blown up * Henry Gupta (Ricky Jay)—Shot by Carver * Dr. Kaufman (Vincent Schiavelli)—Shot by Bond * General Chang (Philip Kwok)—Unknown ''The World Is Not Enough'' * Gabor (John Seru)—Shot by Bond * Sasha Davidov (Ulrich Thomsen)—Shot by Bond * Mr. Bullion (Goldie)—Shot by Zukovsky * Dr. Mikhail Arkov (Jeff Nuttall)—Shot by Renard's henchman * Giulietta da Vinci (Cigar Girl) (Maria Grazia Cucinotta)—Blows self up * Lachaise (Patrick Malahide)—Knifed in the back of the neck by Cigar Girl ''Die Another Day'' * Zao (Rick Yune)—Impaled on chandelier by Bond * Mr. Kil (Lawrence Makoare)—Lasered by Jinx * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike)—Stabbed by Jinx * Vladimir Popov (Mikhail Gorevoy)—sucked out of broken plane window * Dr. Alvarez (Simon Andreu)—Shot by Jinx ''Casino Royale'' * Alex Dimitrios (Simon Abkarian)—Stabbed by Bond * Kratt (Clemens Schick)—Killed offscreen by Mr. White * Valenka (Ivana Miličević)—Killed offscreen by Mr. White * Mollaka (Sébastien Foucan)—Shot by Bond * Carlos (Claudio Santamaria)—Blown up by Bond * Adolph Gettler (Richard Sammel)—Shot with nail gun through darkened eyeglass lens by Bond * Steven Obanno (Isaach De Bankolé)—Strangled by Bond * Leo (Emmanuel Avena)—Arrested * Dryden (Malcolm Sinclair)—Shot by Bond * Fisher (Daud Shah)—Drowned, then shot by Bond * Tall Man (Leos Stransky)—Crushed by elevator * Obanno's Lieutenant (Michael Offei)—Thrown off stairwell by Bond ''Quantum of Solace'' * Elvis (Anatole Taubman )—Incinerated * General Medrano (Joaquin Cosío )—Shot by Camille * Edmund Slate (Neil Jackson)—Stabbed in neck with scissors by Bond * Gregory Beam (David Harbour)—Fired from CIA * Yusef Kabira (Simon Kassianides)—Arrested by MI6 * Craig Mitchell (Glenn Foster)—Shot by Bond * Guy Haines (Paul Ritter)—Survives * Gregor Karakov (Gustavo Nanez)—Survives * Moishe Soref (Tsedor Gyalzur)—Survives * Gift Bag Man (Christian Heller)—Knocked unconscious by Bond * Greene's Driver (Carl Von Malaise)—Shot by Bond * Carlos (Fernando Guillen Cuervo)—Shot by Bond ''Skyfall'' * Patrice (Ola Rapace)—Falls from a Skyscraper in Shanghai * Sévérine (Bérénice Lim Marlohe)—Tortured and shot by Silva * Sévérine's Bodyguard (Tank Dong)—Attacked and eaten by komodo dragons * Sévérine's Bodyguard (Roger Yuan)—Knocked unconscious by Eve * Sévérine's Bodyguard (Liang Yang)—Knocked unconscious by Bond * Silva's mercenary (Jens Hultén)—Drowned by Bond in a frozen lake * Silva's mercenary (Adebayo Bolaji)—Shot by Bond * Boat Captain (Milorad Kapor)—Shot by Bond Non-Eon henchmen ''Casino Royale'' (1953 TV special) * Basil (Gene Roth)—Shot by Bond * Zoltan (Kurt Katch)—Survives ''Casino Royale'' (1967) * Agent Mimi (Deborah Kerr)—Switched sides; became a nun who gives Bond information; survives * Vesper Lynd (Ursula Andress)—Presumed killed in ending atomic explosion * Miss Goodthighs (Jacqueline Bisset)—Unknown * Frau Hoffner (Anna Quayle)—Shot by deceased WWI soldier * Polo (Ronnie Corbett)—Short-circuited by Mata Bond * Le Chiffre's Representative (Vladek Sheybal)—Blown up in telephone booth by Le Chiffre ''Never Say Never Again'' * Fatima Blush (Barbara Carrera)—Blown up by pen grenade used by Bond * Lippe (Pat Roach)—Killed by Bond in fight at health clinic, in which he is impaled on broken beakers * Jack Petachi (Gavan O'Herlihy)—Dies in car crash due to python thrown by Fatima. Video game henchmen ''007: Agent Under Fire'' * Nigel Bloch(J. B. Blanc, voice)—Shot with rocket launcher by Bond * Carla the Jackal (Roxana Orteg, voice)—Knocked into fan by Bond * Reginald Griffin's clone (Michael Ensign, voice)—Unknown ''007: Nightfire'' * Armitage Rook (Richard Whiten, voice)—Knocked into fan by Bond (PC version)/shot by Bond (console version) * Makiko "Kiko" Hayashi (Tamlyn Tomita, voice)—Incinerated by Bond in missile silo ''007: Everything or Nothing'' * Katya Nadanova (Heidi Klum)—Blown up by Bond, dies in plane crash * Jean Le Rouge (Marc Graue)—Shot by Bond * Jaws—likeness (Richard Kiel)—Unknown * Arkady Yayakov—Crushed by sphere ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' * Oddjob—Thrown over rail by GoldenEye * Pussy Galore—Survives * Xenia Onatopp—Thrown off Hoover Dam by GoldenEye ''007: From Russia with Love'' * Eva (Maria Menounos)—Dies when plane crashes into door in OCTOPUS base * OCTOPUS Commando Team—Leader shot down from jet-pack by Bond; Assassin shot by Bond; Bearded Assassin crashed into Big Ben ''James Bond 007: Blood Stone'' * Greco (Luis Soto, voice)—Gets killed by Bond * Bernin (Ramon Tikaram, voice)—Falls to his death after Bond kicks him off a ledge See also * [[List of James Bond villains|List of James Bond villains]] * Outline of James Bond References Category:Lists